Take Me Out
by ShinJinIchi23
Summary: Disc. Natsume Hyuuga was forced to be a guest to the show titled Take Me out by his bestfriend who happened to be the host of the show. But with Hotaru Imai as the Executive Producer, what could possibly happen?
1. Scene 1: Lights!

**Take Me Out  
**by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimers: **Not mine. Higuchi Tachibana-sensei owned it. :D / Take Me Out is a TV show, I also don't own it!  
**Warning: **Since English is not my main language, expect some confusing sentence and grammar errors. Sorry!

* * *

**SCENE 1: LIGHTS!**

**A. Single. Guy. For. Single. Ladies**

.

Birds are chirping. Sun was shining brightly. The trees and plants sway together with the air. In the middle of the peaceful atmosphere, two guys are currently at the garden, sipping tea and eating some pastries. The man with shiny blond hair tells something to the other and it ruins the peaceful atmosphere arounf.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT? ! ! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT PIECE OF CRAP!" The other man with raven hair yelled loudly and furiously which made the birds flew away and totally changed the atmosphere around. He loosened his red tie and drank his tea.

"Natsume, it's the 2nd anniversary of the show I'm hosting. You gotta help me out. You're famous. It could make our rating skyrocket!" The blond hair guy pleadingly said. Natsume ruffled his hair in annoyance and his crimson eyes looked at his bestfriend annoyingly.

"I. am. busy. Ruka." Natsume emphasizing each of the word he said.

Ruka slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Imai's gonna kill me!" Ruka whispered in scared tone. Natsume unexpectedly hear this and the sighed heavily.

"Ruka."

"Yeah?"

Natsume signaled him to come closer. Ruka moved his seat and moved his face closer to Natsume.

"You are an idiot." Natsume whispered to him and poked him hard to the forehead which makes him fall down the chair. Ruka grunted in pain.

"Why did you do that Natsume?" Ruka asked with a glint of fury in his tone. Natsume stood up and looked straight to Ruka's eyes.

"Tell me what to do on that show of yours."

"WHAT?"

"Will you tell me or I'll called the security to dragged you out of my house?" Ruka's face lightened when he heard what Natsume said.

"Natsume! Thanks!" Ruka said cheerfully and immediately stood up.

* * *

**PROFILE CHECK**

**Name: Natsume Hyuuga**

Age: 20

Status: Single

Characteristics: Tall, Rich, Handsome, Raven colored hair, unique crimson eyes

Work: General Manager, Hyuuga Corporation which is owned by his father.

.

**Name: Ruka Nogi**

Age: 20

Status: In A Relationship

Characteristic: Tall, Rich, Handsome, Blonde hair, deep azure eyes

Work: TV Host/Model/Actor, YMITv Broadcasting Company

* * *

.

Noises can be heard anywhere. Someone was commanding, some were talking, someone was pleading. There were people everywhere. Some was carrying heavy lighting equipment, some were fixing the sound and technical equipments and some were cleaning and setting up the cameras. Ruka opened the door and saw how the people were working hard.

"Konnichiwa, Nogi-sama."

"Good Day Nogi-san!"

Different greetings can be heard as Ruka passes by. He just returned the greetings and went to where he was really going, the office that was coated with dark aura. A door with the nameplate: EXECUTIVE PRODUCER where everyone was afraid to enter and now he was going to enter it. Ruka took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"Come in." Someone said behind the door.

Ruka hold the doorknob which almost give him an electric shock.

"God, save me." He opened the door to see this good looking but stoic and cold woman. Whenever he looked at her, it always gave chills to his bones. He closed the door and looked around. The place was like it encountered ten tsunamis and 20 tornados. There were papers everywhere. Wherever he looked, he saw papers.

"What do you want now, Nogi?" The woman who was sitting in an executive chair asked not even looking at Ruka. Her amethyst eyes were busy reading more papers. Ruka approached her and was about to sit.

"Who told you to sit?" She said, deadly. Ruka immediately stood up.

'_God this Imai is really sharp.' Ruka thought._

"Just want to say that Natsume agreed on our proposal, Imai-san." The woman looked at him still with expressionless face, her shoulder length raven hair sway as she move.

"Well then, leave now." She commanded and went back to her work. She kept on crumpling papers and threw it anywhere she like and then back to read another again.

Ruka immediately exited the room. Exiting that room made him breathe freely again.

* * *

**PROFILE CHECK**

**Name: Hotaru Imai**

Age: 19

Status: Unknown and No one will ever know

Characteristics: 5'4 in height, good looking, raven hair, amethyst eyes, stoic, cold

Work: Executive Producer, YMITv Broadcasting Company

Audiences kept on coming, most were girls. They are excited to watch the show on YMITv after hearing who the guest was. They were pushing each other, determined to take the seat in the front area.

At the backstage, the crew was so busy on the preparation for the show. In the dressing room where Natsume was, he stared at his reflection on the mirror, and remembered what Ruka said to him.

* * *

.

***FLASHBACK***

"Natsume I hope you watched my show even once."

"Yeah I did… ONCE. But I will never do what those guys did. Are they that desperate to get a date? And you know me; I'm not that type of guy."

"Of course I knew, but it's just a one day date Natsume. Just a day. After that, just forget it okay?" Ruka assured him.

"Fine. I'll just stand there and look at them, then tell who I am. No more, no less." Natsume clearly stated.

"But you should choose one. Don't walk out on my show! I might get fired if you do." Ruka pleaded.

"Ok. Fine."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

.

Someone knocked and entered in his dressing room. Natsume looked and saw a guy wearing the YMITv uniform signaling him to get ready. He nodded and the man leaved.

He looked at the mirror and checks his face. He smirked.

"Perfect."

On the other hand, Ruka was also in the backstage waiting for the signal to start the show. He looked at the stage and saw the 30 ladies. Each them was sitting in a chair and in front of them was a machine with a buzzer on the top. After a short while, the cameraman raised his hands and started counting.

"5, 4,3,2,1 Shoot!"

Ruka entered the stage with a very energetic entrance, dancing with the show theme song and the crowd goes crazy. They are screaming like mad.

"Good evening ladies and to our audiences, we're here to celebrate the 2nd anniversary of our show, Take me out! The only reality dating game show in Japan!" Ruka announced. The audiences started to go wild again. His hosting ability was really good. He always wore his smile which showed that he really like what he was doing.

"We're here to help our single guy to find a date within these beautiful ladies." Ruka announced again as he looked on the 30 single ladies. But one of the ladies caught his attention. Why? Because she had her head low, wearing a cap and looked like she was sleeping. He just ignored it for the moment and continued.

"We have a very special single guy for the night to be part of our celebration. Let's welcome our single guy for the night!" Ruka said in a very energetic tone and the chorus of the song Replay by Iyaz started to play. Then the single guy started to walk out of a chamber where smoke was surrounding him. When the smoke started to fade the girls in the crowd almost go gaga on the guy.

Natsume was wearing an executive suit, and inside was a white sleeve and red necktie. He walked where Ruka is.

"Looks like all the girls here like our single guy for the night." Ruka commented as the studio was filled with screams, yelling how much they like the guy in the front.

"Single ladies, if you don't like what our single guy looks, you can press the button to turn your lights off." But no one pressed that button. They were all looking at Natsume with seductive looks in their face. Natsume looked at them with disgust. Natsume examined each of them and the girl with her head lows also caught his attention. Natsume took the wrong idea. He thought the girl was bored cause she didn't even bother to looked at him. This makes him smirked.

"Woah! No one turn the lights off. It's a good sign for our single guy. Let's ask one of them why." Ruka approached one of the ladies. She was beautiful, pointed nose, kissable lips and perfect body. Ruka looked at the nametag the girl had.

"Hi, Miyuki. Why you keep your lights on for Natsume?"

"Oh God, he's hot like hell." This girl named Miyuki answered and looked at Natsume with seductive eyes. She bites her lips to show Natsume how much she likes him.

"Tch, bitch." Natsume murmured. Ruka returned back to the stage.

"Now time for Round 2. Time to know our single guy for the night remember girls, if you don't like what you're hearing, just press that button." Ruka then gave a microphone to Natsume. Natsume take it.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, the General Manager of the Hyuuga Corporation. I don't like slutty bitches, gold diggers, social climbers and annoying girls." Natsume nonchalantly said. But he, being cold and serious made the ladies and the audiences think that he was so cool! They started to scream again. And no one pressed a button again.

"Wow, this is the first time it happened! No one press that button after the two rounds. You're a lucky guy my friend." Ruka said as he tapped Natsume on the shoulder.

"Let's find out what our single guy will do for the final round. Take Me Out will be right back." Ruka announced as he saw Imai on the transparent window of the control room upstairs, signaling for a commercial.

Ruka sighed and congratulated Natsume. Then Ruka looked at the girl with her head low. She looked familiar to him. But the dim light behind each lady made it a mystery. He went to one of the cameraman to ask.

"Why one of them is sleeping?" Ruka asked, the cameraman shrugged.

"Imai-sama said it was part of the show since it was a special day for the show."

Ruka somehow had bad feelings about this. He walked back where Natsume is.

"Ruka, who's that number 29?" Natsume asked pointing the girl at the number 29 seat.

"I don't know." Ruka said honestly.

"Looks like she's not interested huh?"

"It's one of Imai's ideas. I don't understand it either."

After 3 minutes, Ruka saw Imai signaling again. He prepared and started the show again.

"Time for the last round of our show, well are you ready ladies?"

**SCENE 1 ENDS**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **If you want, review my story. =D But please, no flames, just constructive reviews. It might hurt my feelings and started to sulk in a corner. I just get the idea from the show Take Me Out on the Television.

**Mikan will appear in Chapter 2.**

~Lhai-Chii ^^_  
_


	2. Scene 2: Camera!

**Take Me Out  
**by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimers & Warnings: **Read it in Chapter 1. :D

* * *

**Previously:**

After 3 minutes, Ruka saw Imai signaling again. He prepared and started the show again.

"Time for the last round of our show, well are you ready ladies?"

.

**SCENE 2: CAMERA!**

**What. The. Hell. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This**

.

The show continues. The last round is a VTR that shows Natsume's daily living. The ladies and the audiences were very amaze how rich and wealthy the Hyuuga's are.

"Now time for our single guy Natsume Hyuuga to choose the girl he wants to date for the night. Natsume, choose two girls you like to asks your killer question."

"Can I just choose one? No more killer questions."

"Wow, looks like Natsume finds the one he likes to date. What do you think?" Ruka asked the audiences and they all shouted that they agreed.

Ruka looked at the control room and saw Imai nodded.

"Okay, looks like everyone agreed. Now Natsume just press the button to turn off the girls you don't like until the only light remains was to the girl you choose."

Natsume do as Ruka said. He pressed one by one the button of the girls. Some girls even hide the button under their palms but Natsume still pressed the button. Until only two lights remaining. The audiences looked carefully who Natsume will choose. The Miyuki girl and the sleeping girl on her side were remaining.

"Sorry bitch, but I will never choose you." Natsume whispered to the Miyuki girl and turned off her lights.

The audience laughed as they saw that the girl Natsume chosen was sleeping.

She slowly opened her eyes. She heard these loud noises around. She raised her head up and a pair of crimson eyes welcomed her.

"Looks like our single guy found the girl he wants to date."

When she heard what the host said, her eyes wide opened.

"Ruka." She mumbled which made Natsume twitched and looked curiously in the girl's hazel eyes.

She looked around to see where she was, in the most unexpected place she can think about.

"No way." She mumbled again.

The camera closed her face up. She tried to hide it but she suddenly thought about the show. It might ruin Ruka's show. The cameraman almost lost focused when she closed up the camera.

"Mikan." Ruka unconsciously muttered as she saw the girl's face on the screen. He was stiffened. He can't say anything.

Mikan get it. She was chosen by this red eyed guy. She didn't even know why she was there. Natsume, trying to be a gentleman offered his hands to her. She didn't like it but she accepted the hand of this stranger and walked to the stage.

The audiences were gone wild again as they saw the beautiful lady chosen by Natsume.

Mikan look at Ruka who is also currently looking at her.

She mouthed the word 'Sorry, I don't know anything about this.'

After Ruka understood what Mikan mouthed, it gave him the confidence to continue. He looked at the control room again just to see the smirking face of Hotaru Imai.

'_Damn you Imai.'_

"Our single guy has already chosen who of the 30 ladies he wants to go out. And the lucky girl was named Mikan! What can you say about this?" Ruka asked trying to be calm and composed.

"I have no comment." Mikan answered. She was smiling but her voice was faking a happy mood.

'_Not a bad choice at all. She's beautiful.' Natsume thought while looking at Mikan._

"Well go out of here now and enjoy your date." Ruka announced with glint of annoyance in his voice. He immediately pushed them away.

The audiences were confused to the sudden act of the host.

"And that's the end of our show for today; see you again next week here on Take Me Out! I'm your host, Ruka Nogi now signing off." Ruka immediately ended the show and ran to the backstage.

"Where are they?" Ruka asked one of the crew of the show.

"Ah, Nogi-san, they already leave for their date today."

"Damn it." He then ran to the back door just to see Hotaru was there, blocking the door.

"And where do you think you're going, Nogi?"

"What the hell is the meaning of this Imai? Why Mikan is there?" Ruka asked in really angry tone. Hotaru was shocked to see this expression on Ruka's face.

"Well that's the twist of today's show."

"Of all the girls, why Mikan?"

"She will earn me more money."

"Damn you, is money the only important thing to you?" Ruka furiously asked. He wanted to punch her, to ease the anger he was feeling right now. But he can't, she was still a girl so instead he just kicked a nearby gallon… hard.

Hotaru suddenly felt guilty. It's the first time she saw Ruka in that state. He was so angry.

"Don't you trust your bestfriend?" Hotaru asked like nothing was happened.

"Well Imai, I can't entrust my girlfriend on any guy, not even Natsume." Ruka pointed out, clearly emphasizing the word 'my girlfriend'. Those words pierced Hotaru's heart. Ruka punched the wall before walking away.

'_You - you love her that much huh.' Hotaru sadly thought._

.

At the studio, the crew of the show was cleaning and arranging the things left in the studio. They kept on talking about what happened to the show today.

"I can't believe it." The cameraman of the show said.

"Me too. I think Imai-san have gone too far." Another cameraman said.

"Putting the chairman of this company to sleep and made her one of those ladies, I can't imagine she can do it." Another said.

"Good thing, no one recognized Sakura-sama as the chairman of this TV Station because of that cap and that simple dress."

"They are bestfriends so she think she can do anything, she's really a devil living in this world."

* * *

**PROFILE CHECK**

**Name: Mikan Sakura**

Age: 19

Status: In Relationship with Ruka Nogi

Characteristics: Beautiful, Wealthy, 5'4 in height, honey brown colored hair, hazel eyes

Work: Chairman, YMITv Broadcasting Company which is owned by her family.

.

Ruka went to his dressing room. He immediately picked up his cellphone and call Mikan's cellphone. But to his surprise, the ringtone of her cellphone filled his dressing room. He immediately looked where the tune was coming from. It was on his bag. He opened it and saw it was there. He smiled, remembering how careless she is. He pulled the cellphone out of his bag and his smile became wider as he saw the wallpaper of her cellphone. It was them, happy together.

Mikan on the other hand, kept on searching her cellphone. She kept on moving which made Natsume, who was sitting beside her, really annoyed.

"Will stop moving around. You're disturbing me." Natsume said in annoyed tone.

"Mou, I lost my cellphone, again." Mikan poorly said.

"I don't care. Tch."

"How rude of you." Mikan muttered. Then she had this idea.

"Oi, oi. Can I borrow your cellphone?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no!" Natsume growled. He was really irritated.

'_Tch. I just said I hate annoying persons. I shouldn't choose this girl after all.'_

"Pretty, pretty please? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?" Mikan pleaded showing her puppy eyes. Natsume glared seriously at her. The look that can kill. But Mikan didn't budge.

"You're unbelievable!" Natsume groaned and tossed his cellphone on her.

"Thank you Mr.!" Mikan happily said and immediately dialed a number.

Ruka's phone rang. He looked at it and saw Natsume's name on the screen. He became worried because something might happen. He answered it.

.

_*Phone Conversation.*_

"Hello, Natsume what happened?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Huh? I didn't change my name to Natsume! Who was that?" Mikan asked, stupidly.

"Mikan? !"

"Yeah it's me. I'm really sorry for what happened."

"It's not your fault, it's your great bestfriend's prank." Ruka said. Even if it's only his voice, Mikan knew how much Ruka despised Hotaru.

"Eh? She done it? I guess not." Mikan defended.

"Mikan, stop defending her, she only cares about money."

"Forget it okay? Uhm. Can you fetch me later?" Mikan asked to change the topic.

"Of course, you're too careless to leave you're phone here. I almost go crazy thinking of the way to contact you."

"Oh, I thought I lost it. Sorry to make you worry." Mikan replied.

"_Oi that was taking too long." Natsume suddenly said. Ruka heard it._

"You're still with him?"

"Ah, you mean this guy from the show? Duh? I borrow his phone so he's still with me! I don't want to ruin the show so I just come with him."

Ruka sweatdropped. Okay, he became stupid now too.

Ruka trusts Natsume, but he don't like Mikan to be with him, not with any other guys. But he also trusts Mikan.

"Then I'll fetch you after that dinner, that's not a date huh? Just text me where you are? Okay?" Ruka reminded. Mikan laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah. It's not a date. I'll only do this for you and the company. Ok, this guy is angry now, I need to hang up." Mikan whispered.

"Take care, Mikan. I love you."

"Yeah, Love you too." Mikan replied.

_*End of Phone Conversation*_

.

Natsume heard the conversation. He thought it was her mother or father so he didn't care.

The time Mikan ended the call, Natsume snatched the phone and put it inside his suit pocket.

"So this is not a date huh?"

"Yeah, I don't even know why I am in that show. Maybe I sleepwalk again.

"Tch. What a stupid answer."

"It's just a dinner huh? I'm dead hungry."

Natsume stared unbelievingly at the girl in his side. He can't imagine what kind of girl he was with. Stupid, childish, clumsy. Her physical appearance didn't fit the way she acts. It's the first time he met someone like her.

"I can accuse that TV Company for not fulfilling that shows rules."

"Accuse? Oh? You can't accuse a big TV Company, it's too big." Mikan stated. Natsume jawdropped and slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Are you acting or you are really stupid?" Natsume asked, losing his patience.

"I'm not good in acting so I guess I was stupid?" Mikan replied and then laughed like a maniac. She was enjoying the annoyed and irritated face of the guy beside her.

"Whatever, stupid woman."

The car halted at the front of a very exclusive restaurant. They hopped out the car and walked to the restaurant's entrance.

**SCENE 2 ENDS**

**

* * *

A/N: **More on Chapter 3. (0.0) I feel I want an annoyed Natsume in my story. Stay reading and have fun!

Thanks for those who reviewed! More powers? XD

~Lhai-Chii ^^_  
_


	3. Scene 3: Action!

**Take Me Out**  
by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimers & Warnings: **Read it in Chapter 1. :D

* * *

**Previously: **

"Are you acting or you are really stupid?" Natsume was losing his patience.

"I'm not good in acting so I guess I was stupid?" Mikan said and then laughed like a maniac. She was enjoying the annoyed and irritated face of the guy beside her.

The car halted at the front of a very exclusive restaurant. They get off the car and walked to the restaurant door.

.

**SCENE 3: ACTION!**

**Fun. With. You**

.

"Good Evening. Welcome to -." The young lady didn't finish what she was saying when she saw Mikan. Her eyes widen and was about to greet her but…

"Sak-." She saw Mikan signaling her to be silent. She bowed her head twice and just assisted them inside. Natsume noticed it. He knew that Mikan was hiding something.

The whole restaurant was reserved for the two of them. It was big, with relaxing atmosphere, expensive decorations and of course high class foods and drinks.

They started to eat. Natsume almost choked what he was eating when he saw her, eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Oi, are you going to eat that?" Mikan asked while her mouth was full. Natsume looked at her with disgust.

"I lost my appetite just by watching you eat."

"Oh c'mon! I just heard your stomach grumble."

"What are you a bat?"

"I don't think so, I don't like baseball."

"Dumb. I said a bat, the disgusting animal in caves."

"Oh! Is that it? Sorry. Now eat, or else I will eat that."

'_What's with a bat? I know they can hear high frequency sounds but not a stomach that grumbles.'_

"Glutton."

"Jerk."

"WHAT?"

"Huh? I said nothing. Are you hearing things?"

"Tch. There it yours."

"Are you sure? Ok it's mine!"

Mikan immediately snatch Natsume's plate of steak. She ate it while Natsume just put his hands under his chin and look at the side, but he was stealing glances at the happy girl in his front.

.

***NATSUME'S POV***

She was beautiful. It's the truth I can deny. With her long brown hair and hazel colored eyes, fair complexion and pretty face, she looks like every man's dream girl.

But she acts like a child…

And…

Eat like a monster…

But…

She's just an inch thicker than a stick…

"Hey, you're thinking too deep, are you thinking about me?" Crap. Can she read what am I thinking?

"Keep dreaming." I answered not even looked at her.

"I'm not yet sleeping!" Damn this girl. Did she want me to look like stupid? She's the stupid here! If she only eliminates her stupidity and childishness I might like her.

Wait. That's makes her unique. It's the first time I met someone like her. I almost forgot who I am in this society just by arguing to him. I feel free.

"Gosh, I'm full, time for you to eat." I saw her pick up a platter full of spaghetti, she stands up and…

WTF! ! ! !

***END OF NATSUME'S POV***

.

"Look at you, you look like a clown! I like it!" Mikan cheerfully said and laughed.

"You should thank God you're a girl…" Natsume muttered. He was clenching his fist, controlling his temper.

Mikan got tripped a while ago **and accidentally** slammed the platter on his face. Natsume suit was full of spaghetti and his face was covered with tomato sauce. Mikan get her handkerchief from her pocket and wipe it to Natsume's face.

"You look hilarious." Mikan teased while wiping Natsume's face. She kept on chuckling. Natsume on the other hand, watched her as she wiped his face. There was some kind of electricity he felt as she wiping his face. A feeling that made his face turns red.

"I didn't know that tomato sauce leaves stain on skin. Your face was so red. It's like your eyes." Mikan added and continued to chuckle.

"Tch. Just give me that. You're really annoying." Natsume snatched the handkerchief from Mikan's hands. The moment he touch her hands, his heartbeat doubled. A feeling he can't explain. He stood up and turned around. He continued to wipe his face.

"I rather go to the toilet."

"Take care! The floor is slippery." Mikan reminded. Natsume lost focus for the new emotion he was feeling. He dated many girls when he was in high school, but he never had a date like. It gave him some electric shock. He kept on thinking, not looking where he was going.

SLAMMMM!

"Shit."

" ! ! ! ! ! You're so funny! The wall might get angry at you!" Mikan burst in laughter. Natsume didn't slip on the floor, instead, he hit the wall.

"Shut up, stupid girl!" Natsume retorted angrily. Then he stomped to the toilet.

.

***MIKAN'S POV***

He was easily to get annoyed. I really enjoyed teasing him. He was like my brother. He was kind enough because he only got annoyed; he didn't walked out or leave me here. I looked at my watch. It says 10:30pm. I still have 30 minutes before Ruka fetched me here. Maybe I should know more about the jerk. I still wonder why he chose a sleeping girl out of 30 other girls that really needs a date. Oh, and I also wonder why Hotaru did this to me. Better ask her tomorrow.

The jerk was coming back. Well he looks better without his coat and necktie. He was handsome, not bad at all.

"Oi, you wash this." He commanded as he threw his jacket to me. He was trying to keep his cool. But he totally lost it. Haha. I get his jacket and put it inside the paper bag I had.

"If that's what you want ouji-sama." I teased. I saw him raised his brow. He looks much cuter with an annoyed face.

"Tch. Whatever." Aha! He was out of words to say. Well my chance to ask the question.

"Oi, why did you choose me on that show? I'm just sleeping there." I asked looking at him seriously. He smirked. The hell, he still had the guts to smirk. So I smirked back.

"Because I don't like beautiful girls." Is this jerk telling me that I'm ugly?

"So you like ugly girls like me? I know many ugly girls, want to take them out?" I teased again. The smirked plastered in his face was now turned upside down.

I saw him pick up a fork. Is he going to kill me now? With a fork? I don't want to die because of a fork. Gosh, I think I crossed the line.

He moved.

NO! NO! NO!

***END OF MIKAN'S POV***

.

"I. am. really. annoyed. now." Natsume said in irritated tone. He raised the fork up and looked at Mikan with his irritated face.

"No forks! That was sharp!" Mikan saw him poked a cake with the fork and then raised it up again. Mikan sweatdropped.

"I hate it when someone makes me look stupid." Natsume said then smirked and threw the cake on Mikan's face. (NOT THE FORK! JUST THE CAKE). Bull's eye. Mikan's face was now full with strawberry icing.

Mikan laughed. She wiped the icing on her face and tasted it.

"It's delicious I know you want some! This is the way you want it huh!" She picked up a plate with cake and threw it on Natsume. Now Natsume's face was full of icing.

"Tch. Hell yeah." Natsume answered with a small smile on his face and now picked up the cup with hot soup.

"No. No. No! NOT FAIR!"

.FOOD FIGHT. Flying cake here, flying ice cream there. The waiters and waitress watched the whole scene with amusement..

After 10 minutes…

Poor foods.

They were everywhere in the restaurant.

Mikan and Natsume were now sitting on the floor, side by side. Mikan was laughing uncontrollably and Natsume was watching her. Both of them are very dirty. From head to toe. Full of food stain.

"T-that w-was f-fun. I miss doing that." Mikan stated, still laughing.

'_Yeah, it was really fun. I feel like I'm a kid playing happily. Who will ever believe that I, the General Manager of a big company Natsume Hyuuga will engage a food fight with this childish girl? This is really ridiculous.' Natsume thought. _

Natsume saw Mikan looked at her watch. He saw her face sadden a bit but she immediately hid it. Mikan stood up and stretched her hands.

"I'm tired. It's getting late, let's go home." Mikan stated with a yawn.

"You're going home like that?" Natsume asked looking at her from head to toe.

"Uhm, yeah. I can take the shower at home." Mikan answered and also looked at him from head to toe. She covered her mouth, trying hard to stop laughing at him.

"Tch. Good thing we use my car to get here. Just take a ride with me. I'll send you home."

"Food fight makes you nice huh? No thanks. Someone will fetch me later."

"Fine. I'll go to the toilet again. I don't want to go home with face like this."

"Okay. I'll go out now. Good bye!" Mikan said and then picked up her paper bag and started to walk away.

"Oi. Wash my jacket then return it to me. There's a business card in my suit pocket. Contact me when you're done washing it."

"Fine ouji-sama. Thanks for today I enjoyed it." Mikan hapilly said and started to walked out the restaurant.

Natsume didn't go to the toilet anymore. He just went to the parking lot and hopped in his car. He had this small smile in his face as he kept on thinking about her.

.  
.

"Mikan, I'm here!" Mikan smiled as she saw Ruka on the opposite road, waving at her. She immediately crossed the street.

"What happened to you?" Ruka asked as he saw her full of food stains.

"I accidentally tripped and hit the table while leaving." Mikan lied. She can't just say to Ruka that she and that man had a food fight.

"You're really clumsy."

"Why? Don't you like me when I'm dirty like now?"

Ruka laughed.

"Of course not. I like you whatever you look like." Ruka assured and hugged her. Mikan just leaned her head on his chest, wiping the stains on her face to his white coat.

"Mikan… I know what you're doing." Ruka said knowingly.

"Hehe. Sorry!" Ruka then opened the door of the car and Mikan entered. He also entered and sat on the driver's seat. With that he drove away.

Not far away, Natsume, who was on his car, saw it.

**SCENE 3 ENDS**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Thanks for those who reviewed!

~Lhai-Chii ^^_  
_


	4. Scene 4: Cut!

**Take Me Out**  
by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimers & Warnings: **Read it in Chapter 1. :D

* * *

**Previously: **

"Mikan… I know what you're doing." Ruka said knowingly.

"Hehe. Sorry!" Ruka then opened the door of the car and Mikan entered. He also entered and sat on the driver's seat. With that he drove away.

Not far away, Natsume, who was on his car, saw it.

.

**SCENE 4: CUT!**

**I. Hate. Meeting. You**

.

YMITv Broadcasting Company. Wonder why YMITv? Guess what? YMITv is just one of the many businesses of the Sakura family; they have Hotels, Restaurants, Real Estate and many other businesses.

Walking gracefully with high heels. Wearing elegant looking long sleeve and skirt. Expensive jewelries.

"Good morning, Sakura-sama."

"Hi! Morning."

"Have a great day Sakura-sama."

"You too. Have a great day. Work hard huh?"

"Were lucky to work here." A random employee whispered to another.

"Not lucky, we're blessed. We have a beautiful and very kind chairman."

Mikan didn't go to her office. Instead she went to her bestfriends office. She entered without knocking. The executive producer just watched Mikan as she sat on a couch and removed her high heels.

"I really hate wearing this. Morning Hotaru." Mikan greeted.

"Didn't you read the sign on the door?" Hotaru asked coldly. She was still reading some papers.

"I see but I ignored it."

"It says PLEASE, DO NOT DISTURB." Hotaru pointed out.

"I just read the part 'Please Disturb.' Mikan joked. Hotaru threw the paper she read a while ago wherever she loved to.

"If your going to asked me why I did that - "

"Yeah, I want to know. I can remember you make me drink that juice then I feel dizzy. Then I'm on that show. Why didn't you tell me that you will do something like that?" Mikan asked before Hotaru can finish.

"I just discovered something that urged me to do that."

"What is it? Please tell me. I know you won't do that to me just because of money or ratings."

"It's for you to find out. I won't tell you."

"Hotaru…"

"Mikan, I don't want to see you getting hurt. I'm busy, leave me alone now." Hotaru said wanting to end the conversation. Mikan feel this and just changed the topic.

"Mou, commanding your chairman like that."

"I never treat you as the chairman."

"You're really mean."

"You're my bestfriend, not my boss. Now get out." Mikan smiled at Hotaru. She was blessed to have a bestfriend like her.

Mikan exited the room. Then it began.

"Mou! Mou! Mou! Mou! What does she mean? I want to know!" Mikan said childishly. She wanted to know why Hotaru did that, BADLY.

* * *

.

The Hyuuga Corporation. One of the largest and influential corporations in Japan. It's a 40 storey building with about 100,000 employees. On the 30th floor was the office of the General Manager. Inside was Natsume, in the front of his Mac laptop. He can't focus. He ruffled his head in confusion. He can't remove the image of Mikan in his head.

"Damn. Curse it."

He glanced at his Mac book. He opened a browser and typed her name in a search engine. Mikan.

**151,989,098 Results Found.**

**Mikan A. Sakura, Wikipedia, the free Encyclopedia**

"Mikan Sakura." Natsume read. He opened the page and saw a picture of a beautiful lady wearing formal attire and smiling. He looked closer to it and almost falls on his seat. He was shocked at this revelation.

'_It's her?'_

**Mikan A. Sakura**

**YMITv Broadcasting Company Chairman and CEO.**

"That stupid is the chairman of that TV Station? What happened to the world?" Natsume said to his Mac book while remembering how she talks and acts.

_BEEEP…_

_'General Manager, Nogi-sama wants to talk with you.'_

"Let him in."

The big oak door of Natsume's office opened and revealed the blond hair boy. Ruka entered and sat on the sofa.

"What brings you here Ruka?" Natsume asked. He closed the lid of his Mac book and sat on the sofa opposite to Ruka.

"Just want to ask how your date last night is." Ruka asked.

"I didn't enjoy it." Natsume lied.

"Really?"

"The girl was annoying. If I can I already left her alone there."

"That's great." Ruka muttered.

"Are you saying something?"

"No. Uhm. Is that so? Well, I'm here to say thanks to you. The show ratings were great."

"Ruka, did you spy on the date?" Natsume suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I see you last night near the restaurant."

"No, I didn't spy. I just fetched someone."

"Your girlfriend? I didn't saw her face for she's hugging you like tight. Who was she?"

"You want to meet her Natsume?"

"Sure why not."

"I'll introduce you to her someday."

'_Even though you already met her.'_

.

The day had past. Mikan got home earlier than she expected.

"Sakura-sama, the laundry you asked me to wash was already in your room." One of their maids informed her.

"Thanks." She answered and went to her room. Her room was big, organized and clean, thanks to the maids. She saw his coat and tie, folded in her bed. She smiled. It brings back their funny moment in the restaurant.

She opened the drawer in her night stand and picked up a small piece of card.

**Natsume Hyuuga  
Hyuuga Corp. General Manager  
Contact: 987-65-43**

She immediately picked her phone and dialed the number on the card. It rings.

"Hello, who is this?" The man in the other line asked boringly.

"Oh, he is bored."

"Tch. Is this a frank call? Then rot to hell." Natsume replied angrily. He was easily to get annoyed because he was still confused.

"Mou, you're really rude. Then I'll just throw away you coat and tie."

Natsume on the other line was shocked after hearing what the girl said.

"Is this the stupid childish girl?"

"Yehey! You finally noticed. Want me to throw a party?" Mikan answered jokingly.

"Tch. Go and throw the party on the trash can." Natsume replied icily.

"Oh men, you're in a bad mood. About your coat, get it here in our house. I'm too lazy to go out. I'll just text where. Ja!" Mikan immediately ended the call. She didn't want to argue to anyone in bad mood.

"I hate talking on moody person over the phone. I want a face to face battle." She chuckled.

Natsume on the other line blinked. Then he slapped his forehead.

"Damn. Bad move."

.

2 hours later. It's already past 7pm. At the Sakura mansion, Mikan was on the living room, watching random DVD from their DVD Rack. She don't know what kind of movie she was watching right now, she just want to kill the boredom she was feeling.

"!"

To her surprise, a bloody girl with crack and scary face appear on the screen which made Mikan to jump in surprise and scream. This is the type of movie she hated the most. She immediate grabbed the nearby throw-pillow and covered it to her face.

"Tanako-chan! Please turn off the TV!" Mikan shouted behind the pillow. No answer. All she can hear was the horror sound from the movie. She shivered. Remote was on top of the TV.

While outside the door…

_DING. DONG._

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

_DING. DONG._

"KYAAAA! Please stop that! Tanako-chan! HELP!"

Natsume heard the familiar voice.

"Tanako is dead. Shut up or you will go after her." Natsume heard a man talking inside. He twitched.

The door opened.

Natsume's eyes widen at what he saw.

"Who are you? You look pathetic." The man on the door said grossly as he saw Natsume's flabbergasted face.

He had this silver color hair.

Jaded eyes.

Expressionless face.

"Tch. Are you gay? Stop looking at me."

He was only wearing a bathrobe. Most of his perfect body showed.

"What's happening there? Why someone shouted?" Natsume finally managed to ask. The man in front of the door glared at him.

"I'm killing the people inside this house. Wanna join?" The man answered, sarcasm was overflowing in his voice.

Natsume took it seriously. After hearing her shout and what he heard from this guy, he tried to punch the man in front of him, but failing miserably. The guy avoided it without breaking a sweat.

"Geez, you're too serious, old man." The guy said, smirking.

"What? Old man?" Natsume replied furiously.

"You actually take that seriously? What a wretch." It hit Natsume's patient limit. He was about to attack him again but…

"You-chan! Who's there? And please kill this TV too!" Natsume stopped.

.

***NATSUME'S POV***

"You-chan! Who's there? And please kill this TV too!" I heard her say again. I stopped on my tracks.

Kill the TV?

TV?

What the hell.

"Baka ne, kill it yourself." This guy she called You-chan annoyingly howled.

I saw him diverted his eyes on me.

"Now old man, what do you need?"

Seriously how old is this guy?

And who is he in that childish girl life?

His boyfriend?

"Tanako-chan! You're alive! I thought the TV monster ate you already." I head the idiotic girl said inside.

"I'm sorry Sakura-sama, I'm preparing the dinner. And Sakura-sama, TV doesn't bite."

Is she really that stupid?

"You-chan…" I saw her, on the door, on the side of this You-chan. Somehow, seeing them that close made me feel angry.

"…oh, it's you. You finally find your way here." I rolled my eyes and glared on both of them. What am I? A dog?

Oh I hate meeting you. I hate that Ruka's show.

***END OF NATSUME'S POV***

.

On the YMITv Station…

Hotaru was still in her office, reading, crumpling and throwing papers in her office. Then she remembered what her informants reported to her. She released a deep sigh.

"Nogi Ruka, why did you lie…"

"Of all the person, why you…"

**SCENE 4 ENDS**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **By the way! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that the readers enjoyed it! When I write chapter 1-3, I was on the mood so I put my happiness on that chapter. But after that my mind suddenly went blank. Weird.

~Lhai-Chii ^^_  
_


End file.
